I Love The Sound Of It
by ChocolateReignz
Summary: Its Shauna's birthday and Seth has planned the surprise of her life. What will happen when she finds herself alone at home? Would he be able to pull it off by himslef, or would his friends be there to help. Read it to find out how it turned out to be the best day of their lives.


"Ooooh Seth", moaned Shauna. She could not remember how they got from getting ready for bed to be this tangled mess of bodies. Her legs wrapped around Seth's waist, his lips on her neck, her hands in his hair and his hands holding her by the hips.

His lips kept on moving from her neck upwards to her cheek and landing on her lips, it was a sloppy kiss with their tongues mingling with each other. He moved to her neck again to finish his handy work. They had completed their shower a long time ago. Now they were just lost in showering each other with kisses and their love. Seth move back a bit from Shauna's neck, with a satisfied grin.

She pulled him in for a kiss, this time it was filled with heat and more passion. They were both swallowing each other's moans. Shauna left a shuddered breath as she felt Seth's shaft rubbing at her entrance. He moved back slightly enough to see her eyes, mirroring the same emotions he had in his eyes. No words had to be said, he carried her that way to the bed and put her down gently, all the while sliding back on top of her. He resumed kissing her, they were rolling on the bed and by the time the kiss ended Shauna was on top of him; giving him the evil smirk which meant it was her turn to tease Seth. She went down from his lips to his neck, just licking, and kept moving down to his perfectly toned body. She left open mouth kisses until she reached at the base of his shaft. She plated a kiss there which was more like a bite, causing Seth to shiver. But that did not stop her from her descend on his body. She went to his balls and down to his thighs but her kisses never stopped. Now her hand was gently massaging and fondling his ball, causing Seth to moan in an erotic way that she had to look up at him, his eyes were half closed with his mouth a gap, she moved to his shaft and gave a kiss to the head which resulted in more leakage of pre-cum. That's when Seth left a groan and said "stop teasing me Sho". She took his dick in her mouth and licked the vein on the underside of it. Seth could not take any more so he gently pulled her up and rolled over to be on top of her, silencing her giggles with his lips. He positioned himself at her entrance and gently pushed in. Seth never stopped kissing until he was balls deep inside of her and they needed to breath. They kept the eye contact and when Shauna tried to buck up Seth knew it was meant for him to move, and did he move, he went from a slow rhythm to a fast pace which had them both panting, sweaty and moaning each other's name . He was hitting the bundle of nerves inside her, and she could not hold on much longer so she came, with Seth's name never leaving her lips, and Seth was right behind her. He buried his head in the crook of her neck trying to catch his breath. That's when he head Shauna say, "That was mind blowing", he lifted his head to look at her and she blushed. He gently slid out of her and lay down besides her, holding her protectively, "yes babe it was", responded Seth. Shauna yawned at that moment and snuggled close to him. Seth kissed her forehead, "You should have some rest, and after all you need your beauty sleep". Seth got up to get a washcloth to clean them. She eyed him suspiciously, he never advised her beauty sleep before. But she just ignored it. Seth came back with a small towel and cleaned away the mess they made. Shauna closed her eyes and soon she was snoring softly.

That's when Seth picked up his phone to send a text message. He instantly read the reply, "Everything will be ready on time Seth. Don't worry she won't suspect a thing". He had a satisfied smile on his face; because he trusted what he read and he trusted the sender even more. He had complete faith in her words, and knew he could rely on her for anything.

Shauna woke up in the morning and moved to snuggle close to Seth but all she found was the empty bed, her eyes snapped open and she sat up frantically. She looked around and didn't see him. That's when she noticed something on his pillow; they were a bunch of white roses, with a little note which read, "Good morning sunshine, you are reading this it means you are awake. Try not to waste time looking for me I'm not home. Come on, turn that frown upside down". She unconsciously rubbed at her forehead and realized she was actually frowning. She smiled at how well Seth understood her. She read further, "Don't be angry we will meet soon". She had a confused smile, but couldn't help the butterflies in her stomach. She went to the bathroom and was surprised to see the bunch of pink roses there! She took her warm morning bath and brushed her teeth then came out carrying the roses. She got dressed in some casual jeans and t-shirt. As soon as she stepped out of their bedroom she was hit with the smell of coffee and chocolate, in the kitchen was a tray of breakfast, chocolate pancakes, orange juice, maple syrup, and coffee as well, next to them laid a bunch of yellow roses. The note said, "Enjoy your favorite breakfast babe".

She picked up the roses and put them in a vase along with the ones she found on the bed and bathroom. She sat on the dining table, enjoyed the breakfast with a smile that did not leave her face for once. She was thinking for reasons as of why she was getting this unusual treatment. Although Seth always treated her in a way to make her feel important and special, but today it felt different, like it was all planned with detailed care. That's when her eyes landed on the calendar and she saw the date, it was her birthday. She squealed, so this is why Seth did not wish her at night and out of the blue suggested her beauty sleep. She finished her delicious breakfast and got up to wash the dishes, that's when her eyes caught a glimpse of something on the living room table, she playfully rolled her eyes and went to pick up the bunch of red roses, but there was more, a note and an appointment receipt, for a spa treatment but that was not all, it had a long list of activities she would be indulged in throughout her day. The note read "I hope you have a good time there, and stop worrying about work, it's your day off. You can thank me later, you deserve some pampering. And I guess I didn't miss out anything on the list. Have fun sweetheart".

Shauna looked at the time and saw that she still had an hour before she had to head to the spa. She picked up her phone and tried to call Seth but it went straight to voice mail. She thought she would say thank you for everything. Then she tried Dean to find out if he knew where he was, but he did not pick up after so many rings. She got a bit worried but to ease her nerves she decided to call Komal, but after 2 or 3 rings it got disconnected from her side. Now Shauna was starting to freak out but she tried to calm herself by trying to shrug it off thinking they all might be busy.

She got up to get a bag ready for the spa. She decided to leave early just to enjoy the sauna. She held her handbag in one hand and picked up the car keys with the other.

She stepped outside and was shocked to see her car was not there, instead there was another car parked in place of hers and there was a driver in the front seat. He got out as he saw her approaching him. He greeted her. "Hello Mrs. Rollins! I'm Edward and will be your driver for the day".

Shauna's jaw dropped at the name he called her. Edward coughed a bit to snap her out of the shock. "Is there something wrong?"

"I think you have the wrong house I'm not Mrs. Rollins." Responded Shauna nervously.

Edward took out a paper, "wait! Aren't you Shauna and isn't this the address". He showed her the paper.

"Yes it is!" She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Seth's signature at the end of the receipt. "But I'm not Mrs. Rollins, I'm just Shauna."

"Sorry about that. So are you ready to go?" Asked Edward.

"Yes I have to get to the spa".

He held the door open and waited for her to be seated!

She got in and the first thing she did was pinch herself, to make her snap out of the dream she was having. But even after pinching twice nothing happened, she was still in a car being driven by a guy named Edward.

She couldn't stop smiling; Seth was truly a master mind and the best boyfriend. Then she thought of what Edward called her, **Mrs. Rollins.** She was shocked but could not ignore the tingly feeling those words gave her. The guy must have thought that all this was being done for a wife.

She reached the spa, and was greeted very graciously. The receptionist asked for her appointment receipt, but that's not what caught Shauna's attention. In fact what startled her was that the woman at the desk referred to her as Mrs. Rollins too. Now she had her suspicions, not everyone could confuse her as Seth's wife rather than girlfriend; she shrugged it off and corrected the receptionist telling her own name. She apologized with a smile and Shauna was taken to start her long list of treatments which begin from a full body massage and ended at a hair coloring and washing session.

It was funny how she and Seth had almost same hair, even before they met 4 years ago. The only difference being that the top half of her hair was brunette while the lower half was blonde. Seth even told her that her hair was the first thing that caught his eye at the party they both were attending the night they met, he saw her from the back and noticed her hair, smiling to himself he walked to her with two drinks in hand, but the magic happened when she turned around and looked him in the eye. That was it; he was lost in those hazel eyes. She politely smiled at him, and Seth was dumbstruck. Those eyes were shining and the smile was warm, in that moment the world and everyone else at the party had disappeared for him. She had to snap her finger in front of him to bring him back to reality.

Edward had to snap his fingers to bring back Shauna to reality. He was there to take her home. She got in the car and was driven home. She was expecting to see Seth standing in the living room with a cake, but she entered the home and was greeted with somewhat darkness, which meant he was not home. She let out a disappointed sigh as she switched on the lights. She looked around and it felt that someone had been there. That is when she saw the trail of rose petals that started from the living room and lead her to their bedroom. She couldn't stop smiling she opened the door and could not believe her eyes the whole room was filled with roses, of all colors. But on the bed there was a bunch of Violet roses, beside the roses was a dress, to say it was pretty was an understatement, it was beautiful, a royal blue silk gown with matching jewelry. She was speechless. She picked up the dress from its hanger and immediately recognized the logo. It was from Komal's boutique. She was so excited to try it on but she had to rest too. Shauna picked up the roses and noticed yet another note with them. "I can already see you looking gorgeous in the dress, but just a little more wait, I promise sunshine it will be worth it. Edward will be there to pick u at 7. Be ready by then. With love, Seth". She glanced at the watch and it was 5 pm. The bunch of violet roses joined the others in the vase. Shauna decided to take a nap. She slept for a while and woke up abruptly. She couldn't stand the wait, and wanted to be with Seth now, to be held in his arms to feel his lips on hers, to hear those three words which even after 4 years made her feel the same way as she felt when they were said for the first time. She decided to get ready now maybe that will distract her. She put on her favorite music and went to take a bath. She was ready by 6:30 and was looking stunning. Seth was going to be dumbstruck once again. She had her hair done in loose curls to the side and did her makeup to perfection. She kept stealing glances at the full length mirror in the living room. She was pacing up and down. She decided to call Seth and picked up her phone but instead she took a selfie and put it back down. She was sure that he would not pick it up again. Since she had waited for so long a few more minutes should not be a bother. The minutes past like hours and finally there was a knock on the door and it was Edward. She walked out locking the door and got in the car. He noticed that Shauna was feeling anxious and somewhat nervous.

"Would you like to enjoy some music Mrs. Rollins?" he said with a sideways smirk.

Shauna smiled and eyed the middle aged man.

"Why do I have a feeling that you are being paid extra just to say that" Shauna countered.

"Oh no, Seth would never do that". He said.

"I never said it was Seth behind it, but thank you for confirming my suspicions and yes I could use some music about now". Even though being called Mrs. Rollins was weird but it was a good weird, it made her insides tickle and she would love to be called that on a regular basis. But she did not want to get ahead of herself. It was no doubt that they both loved each other and were living together but they never talked about taking the next step. She had to admit that if the time came and Seth would propose to her she would say yes without even thinking it over. "Calm down Shauna! It's only your birthday. Stop day dreaming". Shauna scolded herself. Then she noticed that they had arrived to her favorite restaurant but this time it was not crowded as usual, in fact there were only a handful of cars parked outside, some of which she recognized already. She felt as if her heart was beating in her ears. She took a deep breath and stepped outside. Edward said goodbye with the nod of his head and watched as Shauna entered the place. It was dimly lit, almost dark but she could see distant faint lights. Shauna was trying to look around and take in as much as she could of her surroundings. Suddenly a strong pairs of arms were making their way on her waist from behind. She did not need to ask who it was because Shauna could recognize those arms anywhere. She stood still and leaned back on his shoulder. Seth tried to usher her forward but she was not willing to move instead she turned around in his arms and looked up to him. Seth could feel his heart race as the chocolate brown orbs locked on to hazel. Instinctively he moved down and attached his lips with hers and boy did that feel good. Their lips moved with the rhythm of nature and they both felt that the heat would melt their bodies' right their right then. The need of air forced them to move away slightly. No words needed to be said their eyes were having the perfect conversation.

Seth stood straight and held her hand in his. "Let's go babe before someone comes looking for us!" Shauna giggled and started to walk towards the light, they reached to the hall and her jaw dropped there was a long table setup in the centre and the large room was lit by candles, they were uncountable and every shape and size. She loved it. The sound of a loud "Happy Birthdayyyyyyy" cheer brought her attention to the people who were there. She had a huge smile and could feel the warmth of the people who were there. Komal was standing beside Roman; they were looking like the perfect couple as always. Dean had his arm resting around Peney's waist and was proud of it. Shauna smiled at them thinking that they looked adorable together. She was happy for Dean that he had actually found someone who made him happy. There was Tony too, even though Shauna did not like him very much but he treated her with respect and she tolerated him because he was one of Seth's very good friends. She thanked everyone and they all got seated. They were having light conversations when the waiter arrived and handed out the menu cards, Seth and Shauna were regulars their as it was their favorite place to eat. She could read the menu out loud without even peeking at it. The orders were noted. In the mean while all of them were enjoying the wine.

"I love the decoration, and I'm surprised you remembered how much I love decorating with candles". Shauna spoke up, earning a little laugh from Seth. "Well to be honest I had help", he said as he looked towards his friends.

"Komal did I ever tell u that u r an amazing friend", Shauna said.

"I already know that" Komal said with a wink. "But if you want to thank and praise any one for this beauty the credit goes to Peney. It was her mind and her team".

"Really, wow Peney you guys do an amazing job!" Shauna said referring to Peney's event management business. "You know how I like everything to be perfect". Peney was Shauna's old friend in fact Dean had met her due to Shauna and they kicked off pretty well. Their dinner had arrived, and they all starting eating and talking about each other's day. Shauna leaned in to Seth. "So this is why you were worried about my beauty sleep?"

"This is not even half of it babe". Shauna was surprised to hear that. She had a day she would remember for the rest of her life and yet there was still more to it. As the love birds were busy whispering into each other's ears Komal was taking pictures of them. Seth slid his hand under the table and placed it on Shauna's thigh, her cheeks were turning to a bright red and the fact that she was extremely ticklish did not help the matter, she moved her hand in order to move Seth's hand away but he held it and would not let go. "Hey Use something wrong?" Jimmy spoke up noticing the struggle with their hands under the table. Seth almost jumped up. But tried to remain calm, "oh nothing my fork fell down".

"Yeah yeah the fork probably got stuck in Shauna's fingers". This time it was Dean to give his expert opinion earning a death glare from Seth but a loud laughter from everyone else. "I don't think we wanna get into discussing forks with you". Roman could not let go the opportunity to tease Dean. Dean rolled his eyes at that, earning a giggle from Peney. She told him he looked adorable rolling his eyes. Dean looked at her with big eyes and whispered in her ear "Wait till I roll other stuff, then we will see who looks more adorable". It made Peney's cheeks go a bright shade of red. Everyone was talking their hearts out when the manager had arrived to wish Shauna a happy birthday. "A very happy birthday to you Mrs. Rollins". Shauna rolled her eyes at that and got up to ask him personally that who told him to call her Mrs. Rollins, all of their friends stopped talking and were now looking at what was going on. Komal was glaring at the manager, silently instructing him to keep quiet, which Shauna could not see. The manager started to change the topic by asking a waiter to bring the cake, Shauna was completely distracted by it all that she did not even notice when Seth had slipped a diamond ring on her finger. Seth held her by her hands and made her sit down. "Relax babe, he just said it mistakenly, I'm sorry about it."

"Why are you saying sorry I'm not mad at you Seth, I just wanted to know whose idea it was to make me feel butterflies in my stomach?"

Till then the cake was placed in front of them, and Seth asked her to let it go and cut the cake. "Shauna come on cut the cake we are anxious to see you unwrap the gifts." It was Naomi's turn to bring Shauna's attention to the matter at hand. Shauna smiled and picked up the knife and stood up to cut the cake. She sliced the cake while everyone else was busy singing the happy birthday song for her. She had a huge grin on her face. Seth picked up a small piece of cake and brought it to Shauna's lips, she took a bite and the icing was smeared on her lips by Seth deliberately. She laughed at him and he could not resist the urge to kiss those lips, so he pulled her in by her waist and kissed her, he took the time licking the icing off her lips and gently pushed his tongue in her mouth so she could feel the sweetness of the icing on his tongue. Shauna closed her eyes and brought her hand up in his hair. Komal starting whistling at them and everyone else started clapping and whistling at them. It caused the lovebirds to part. Shauna slowly opened her eyes and looked at Seth but then something shined in her eyes.

That's when she saw the big rock on her finger and gasped. Seth tried to follow her gaze as she brought her hand forward. She was in complete awe.

"Where did you come from?" Asked Shauna to the ring.

"I think Mrs. Rollins likes what she sees!" chimed Peney. Shauna looked at her and eyed her suspiciously. "So it was you who told everyone to call me that".

Peney raised her hands, "NOPE... It wasn't me. But there are some other people around here who are master planners like Seth". She said that while looking at Komal.

Komal looked around pretending to admire the ceiling. She then laughed and looked at Shauna. "Don't tell me you don't like being called that, cuz I can see how your eyes are shining".

"I love the sound of it but..." Shauna stopped talking and that made Seth really nervous.

"But what Sho?" Seth held her hand but she pulled away and took off the ring and handed it to Seth.

"Shauna what are you doing? Why are you rejecting my proposal?" Seth looked like a kicked puppy who was about to cry.

"I'm not rejecting anything ... How can I say no to something that has not been asked?" Shauna answered rather confidently.

Confusion was written on the faces of everyone present there.

"I don't understand sunshine". Seth was trying to keep his voice strong.

"Mr. Rollins you have to get down on one knee and actually propose to me".

Seth let out a breath which he didn't know he was keeping in.

Roman and Dean encouraged him that he can do it.

Seth got on one knee and held Shauna's hand in his.

"Miss Shauna McGraw", started Seth.

"Hurry up Sethie", Shauna was almost bouncing.

They all laughed at her. "Will you make me the luckiest man alive by accepting me as your husband and becoming Mrs. Rollins" he looked up at her. "Will u marry me Sho?"

"Yes", answered Shauna right away, without even thinking. Seth had an ear to ear smile as he slipped the ring on her finger. Everyone congratulated them and were now handing her the gifts, they all sat down and were enjoying the cake.

Shauna could not keep her eyes off the ring or Seth. She felt the luckiest woman on earth. Now she didn't even want to be here anymore. She wanted to go home and ask Seth to hold her as she tells him how happy she is and by telling she doesn't mean words but actions as well. She was opening the gifts with her mind faraway. Seth leant in closer to her and asked if she was ok. She moved her lips to his ears and whispered "Take me home, I wanna be with only you right now". It pulled out a wide smile from Seth. Their friends started catcalling at them.

"Get a room you lovebirds". Laughed Naomi.

"Ok!" responded Shauna and got up holding Seth's hand.

Komal pulled her back and giggled, "You have the whole life together; tonight you have to be with us. So suck it up and have fun". She took out her camera and started taking pictures of everyone. She could see Shauna not being too excited. Her eyes were still shining more than ever but only for Seth. She went to Shauna. "Hey you ok hun?"

"Yeah I'm fine", Shauna faked a smile.

"I know that smile very well. Ok relax I'll distract everyone and you guys can slip out. Just give me a few minutes". Komal said and walked away. A while later there was music playing and she pulled Shauna and Seth together. They looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Don't look at me like that; it's your big day. You have to start the first dance". Komal winked at them. They got the hint and moved to the centre. Seth pulled Shauna close to his body and started moving their bodies with the soft music. A while later all the others joined them. Komal instructed one of the waiters to take all the gifts to Seth's car. She got the car keys from the table and got all the gifts loaded. She went back in after locking the car and giving the waiter a generous tip.

She handed Seth his car keys and gave Shauna a hug. She then went to Roman. He held her protectively and kissed her on the head while they joined the rest on the dance floor. She nodded at Seth, who understood what she meant. He held Shauna by her waist and ushered her out of the restaurant. They both got in the car and drove home. The drive was silent but electrifying. They both were smiling and holding hands.

They reached home and Seth leaned in and kissed Shauna on the lips but asked her to wait in the car for just 5 minutes. She wanted to protest but stayed quiet and was anxious to know what Seth had more to do. Seth rushed in and laid out the last of his plan. Shauna stepped out of the car and locked it and waited outside. Seth came out and held her hands and asked her to keep her eyes closed. She did that and walked in but could feel light and warmth. She slowly opened her eyes. And saw the house lit with candles. She was so happy she threw her arms around Seth's neck and kissed him breathless. He picked her up in his arms, bridal style, and walked to the bedroom. Seth slowly leaned in and captured her lips in a kiss that was filled with love and passion. They kept their lips connected as he carried her to bed. Shauna was happy with how the day turned out. She was smiling in the kiss. He could feel that she was thinking something, so moved a little. "What are you thinking sunshine?" Seth asked as he gently put down Shauna on the bed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rollins" she said giggling while she took off her shoes.

"So you liked it?" Seth asked, as he sat down beside her, with a smile on his face which made his eyes shine.

"I love it and I love you". Shauna said pulling Seth down on top of her and joined their lips in yet another fierce kiss. They only parted when they had to remove their clothes. They moved just a little without even separating their bodies from each other, taking in much needed air. Seth perched up on his elbows, eyeing the beauty lying beneath him; he had love in his eyes.

"All mine..." he whispered as he leaned in and licked a spot on her neck "Forever" he added as he started peppering kisses all over her neck.

This time Shauna didn't become a blushing mess, instead rolled them and was now on top of Seth. She had always heard how actions speak louder than words and never understood it how could that be possible. But now all she wanted to do was show him by her actions how happy she was. Show him what his words made her feel. Show him how much she needed him in her life.

She moved back down and let her lips brush his as she spoke the only words that mattered right now "forever and ever".


End file.
